


Practice

by emphasisonem



Series: The Wedding Date [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But like a pinch of angst, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, They fight but they make up real quick, it's fine, they are perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long day, and all Bucky wants to do after getting a couple of drunken clients into a cab is go home and crawl into bed with his husband.</p><p>Also, if Steve wants to fuck him into oblivion, that’s fine.</p><p>So, it’s not the most welcome surprise when Bucky opens the door to their apartment to be greeted by a slobbery tongue attached to a fluffy black and white body.</p><p>“Hey, Stevie,” he calls.</p><p>“Yeah, Buck?” he hears from their bedroom.</p><p>“Whose dog is this?”</p><p>In which Steve brings home a stray and Bucky is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Their wedding was cute, but I figured why not throw some smut your way too.

  1. It has been a _long_ day, and all Bucky wants to do after getting a couple of drunken clients into a cab after dinner is go home and crawl into bed with his husband.



Also, if Steve wants to fuck him into oblivion, that’s fine.

So, it’s not the most welcome surprise when Bucky opens the door to their apartment to be greeted by a slobbery tongue attached to a fluffy black and white body.

“Hey, Stevie,” he calls.

“Yeah, Buck?” he hears from their bedroom.

“Whose dog is this?”

Steve bounds down the hall, and boy, that just excites the little furball even further.

“Ok, so,” Steve starts, and oh _no,_ Bucky does not need this. “Don’t be mad, but she kind of followed me home. And she wouldn’t leave. And she didn’t have tags. So I sort of took her to the vet and she’s got all her shots now and I guess she’s ours.”

“You _guess_ she’s _ours_ ,” Bucky’s voice is calm the way it only is when he’s about to lose it, and he sees Steve’s whole body tense. He doesn’t want to upset Steve, but this is not what Bucky was expecting to come home to.

“What is that?” Bucky asks, leaning down to pull a little piece of white fabric out of the dog’s mouth. “It looks like a -” Bucky stops. “She didn’t.”

“Buck, wait,” Steve cries as Bucky strides back toward their bedroom and he’s going to lose it, he really is. Because their entire bedroom is covered with the little feathers from the inside of their pillows and down comforter, which cost a small fucking fortune.

“For fuck’s sake,” Bucky groans, and Steve is beside him in an instant.

“Bucky, please don’t be mad,” Steve whispers.

“Don’t be mad?” Bucky can tell he’s probably overreacting, but this is all a little too much. “Don’t be _mad_. Jesus, Steve, you know I’ve been working late all week because of these impossible clients we got stuck with. You _know_ I’ve been exhausted. And instead of taking this stray dog, who I will admit is adorable, to a shelter, you bring her home and let her _tear our bedroom apart?_ ”

“Don’t yell at me!” Steve exclaims. “We’ve talked about getting a dog! You like dogs!”

“We talked about getting a dog within the next _year_ ,” Bucky shouts. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I just thought,” Steve looks like he’s about to cry, but Bucky keeps pushing.

“You just thought _what_ , Steve?”

“I just thought she might be good practice,” Steve croaks. “If we ever want to have kids. I thought having something to take care of would be good, ya know?”

And just like that, Bucky’s anger melts away, and he’s pulling Steve into a hug.

“Steve,” he breathes. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. I just, god it’s been such a long week and I lost it. I’m so, so sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Steve says. “I shoulda asked you about it before I brought her home. And I’m _really_ sorry about the pillows and everything.”

There’s a sharp bark, and Bucky looks down at the dog standing in the doorway, and his eyes narrow slightly.

“Go lay down,” he says firmly, and to his surprise the dog wanders off. “Stevie, close the door.”

Steve shuts the door gently and turns to Bucky.

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

Bucky laughs, “No I’m not mad at you. The fact that you got us a dog for practice is just,” Bucky pauses. “It’s maybe one of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard. God, Steve, you’re just-”

Steve moves forward faster than Bucky’s prepared for and he feels his back hit the door as Steve kisses him deeply.

“Glad you’re not angry,” Steve murmurs between kisses, palming Bucky through his suit pants. “But you’ve had a real long day, Buck, and I think you should let me make this up to you.”

“God, I love you,” Bucky breathes, and Steve’s mouth is back on his in an instant.

Steve backs the two of them toward the bed, pushing Bucky onto the feather-covered mattress as he pulls off the t-shirt he’s wearing and then sets to work on Bucky’s dress shirt.

Steve takes his time once they're undressed, mapping Bucky’s body with teeth, lips and tongue, and Bucky nearly screams when he finally feels Steve’s tongue breach his entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie, don’t stop,” Bucky pants as the blonde rims him, fucking Bucky with his tongue.

“So close,” Bucky keens, and Steve pulls away instantly.

“Did I say you could come?” Steve demands as he crawls up Bucky’s body and pins Bucky’s wrists above his head.

“Did I?”

“No,” Bucky moans.

“No, what?” Steve asks, removing his hands from Bucky’s wrists and threading them through his hair. Steve pulls and Bucky cries out. Bucky loves fucking Steve, loves taking him apart, but sometimes he _needs_ this.

“No, sir,” he groans out.

“Better,” Steve smirks. “Now tell me what you want, baby.”

“Fuck me,” Bucky pants, and Steve pulls his hair again and Bucky grits his teeth against a scream.

“Ask nicely.”

“Fuck me, _please_ ,” Bucky practically sobs, desperate for release.

Steve takes his time prepping Bucky, stretching him out slowly because he knows it drives the older man crazy.

“Please, Steve, _please,_ ” Bucky’s keening and he knows he sounds like a wreck, but he doesn’t have the energy to care about that right now. “Need you, need you inside me now, _please._ ”

“So polite,” Steve praises him. “Gonna fuck you so good, baby.”

And then Steve slides into him and Bucky moans at the sensation of being so full.

Steve seems to know how badly Bucky needs release because he sets a brutal pace, slamming into him with such force that their headboard hits the wall with each thrust.

“So good, Buck,” Steve moans. “So good for me, just hold on a little longer.”

“Steve, please, need to come so bad, baby,” Bucky begs.

Steve eases off for a moment, changing the angle slightly and then thrusts forward.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Bucky screams, and he can hear the dog barking in the hallway, but he really doesn’t care.

“That good, baby?” Steve asks, and when Bucky only nods, Steve stills. “Use your words.”

“ _Yes, Steve, yes,_ ” there are tears running down Bucky’s cheeks, he’s so overwhelmed, and Steve thrusts back into him.

“Come for me,” Steve growls low into Bucky’s ear, and Bucky’s pretty sure he loses consciousness when he orgasms because when he opens his eyes, Steve is lying beside him and running a comforting hand through Bucky’s hair.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, voice raw from screaming.

“Hey,” Steve smiles at him. “We should get cleaned up and check on the dog.”

“What should we call her?” Bucky calls as Steve gets up to grab them a damp washcloth.

“I was thinking maybe Lola?” Steve says as he hops back into bed and begins to clean them up.

“Perfect,” Bucky says, leaning up to kiss Steve. “I really do like her, Steve. She’s a pretty dog.”

Lola barks and then hops up into bed with them.

“Look, dog,” Bucky’s voice is stern, but he’s smiling. “There’s only room for one diva in this house, and I hate to break it to you, it’s me.”

Lola scoots forward, tongue darting out to lick Bucky’s hand.

“Fine,” Bucky sighs, and scratches the dog behind the ear. “Two divas.”

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve asks, and when Bucky looks up, the smile on Steve’s face makes his heart stutter. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Stevie,” Bucky smiles and pulls Steve in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
